leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cianwood Gym
(temporary; Golden Boys only) |badge=Storm Badge |type=Fighting |region=Johto |battlefield=Cianwood Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=009090 |colorlight=00C0C0 }} The Cianwood Gym (Japanese: タンバジム Tanba Gym) is the official Gym of Cianwood City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Chuck. s who defeat him receive the . In the games Generation II In , the player has to face three Gym Trainers before reaching a boulder puzzle that is blocking the path. After solving the puzzle with a Pokémon knowing , the player will battle one more Gym Trainer, clearing the way to the Gym Leader Chuck. Before the match, Chuck will demonstrate his physical strength by throwing aside the boulder besides him, after which he will agree to battle the player. After Chuck has been defeated, his wife will give the player if talked to outside of the Gym. A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , the layout of the Gym has changed drastically. The player will be able to easily reach Chuck, but since he's training under a raging waterfall, he doesn't seem to notice the player. Therefore, the player must climb up stairs to the top of the Gym to turn a large winch to stop the waterfall. On the way to the winch, the player is forced to face at least one of the Gym Trainers. After turning the winch, the player can return down to face Chuck, who will now accept the challenge to battle. Much like in Generation II, Chuck's wife will give the player after noticing their . Appearance |colorlight= |genII=Cianwood Gym GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIV=Cianwood Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=280px}} Trainers Core series |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Chuck.png |prize= 3000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Cianwood Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Chuck.png |prize= 3720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cianwood Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Chuck.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Chuck.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} In the anime The Cianwood Gym appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man!, where challenged Chuck to a in order to win his fifth Johto Gym Badge. Ash's first Pokémon was , which he sent to battle against Chuck's . Despite the type advantage, Pikachu was eventually defeated, although not before dealing some damage on the Tadpole Pokémon. Ash's next Pokémon was , which defeated Poliwrath and proceeded to take on Chuck's . After a hard-fought battle, Bayleef emerged victorious, earning Ash the . In the anime, the Gym also appears to be the home of Chuck and his wife. Pokémon used in Gym was used as the first Pokémon against Ash in the Gym battle. Poliwrath dodged Pikachu's attack three times until it was hit by the fourth one. It then managed to hold off Pikachu's , focusing its energy and then using Double Slap, knocking Pikachu out. Ash then chose , and Chuck issued Poliwrath to use Water Gun, which Bayleef dodged. Ash then ordered Bayleef to use and , which slammed Poliwrath to the ground. Chuck ordered Poliwrath to focus its energy, and while Poliwrath was wobbling, trying to stand up straight, Bayleef used to defeat Poliwrath. Poliwrath's known moves are and .}} is Chuck's main Pokémon in the . Machoke made its appearance in Machoke, Machoke Man!. Chuck and Machoke have a close bond of friendship with one another. This can be seen when both of them cry and hug each other when they are happy. They fight with each other often to improve their concentration in battles; they use this technique even before important matches. Chuck used Machoke against Ash's Bayleef in a Gym battle. With a powerful Submission attack, Machoke almost defeated Bayleef, but with Ash's support, Bayleef won the match. Machoke's known moves are , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Cianwood Gym appeared in Scrappy Skarmory, where Chuck was seen preparing for a battle with his friend Walker. Even though Walker was running late, Chuck assured his wife that he was always late. Soon, however, it turned out that the reason for Walker being late was because en route to Cianwood City, he had been attacked by the Legendary Pokémon , who was challenging Gym Leaders across Johto in search for a worthy master to fight on its side in the upcoming battle against the Masked Man. Although Chuck and Walker did their best while battling the Legendary beast together, they were unable to defeat and Suicune, who then fled to continue its search. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga The Cianwood Gym first appeared in The Secret Of The Fighting Type Pokémon. After Chuck had been injured in an incident, he was unable to do his duties as a Gym Leader for a couple of days. As and had come to Cianwood City in order to get the SecretPotion to heal the sick Ampharos in Olivine City, Chuck presented them with a package of the medicine, informing the two Trainers that the pharmacy that sold the medicine closed down ages ago, and his package was the last remaining one. Gold begged him to give the medicine to them, but Chuck said that he'd only agree to this if Gold served as a temporary Gym Leader until he had recovered. Soon the first challenger showed up, being none other than , Gold's rival. As the Gym used Pokémon, Gold had to use his , declaring that the battle would be a one-on-one match. Unfortunately for Gold, Black's Pokémon was , a / with a massive type advantage over Fighting Pokémon. Using to confuse Tyrogue and then striking it with multiple attacks, Xatu quickly turned the battle in Black's favor. However, thanks to Gold's training with Chuck, Tyrogue was able to survive the attacks. Tyrogue then used on the ground to create sand around the battlefield, using the sound of Xatu's footsteps to locate the real one amongst the Double Team clones. After locating the real Xatu, Tyrogue defeated it with a single strike, causing Black to lose the Gym battle. As a reward for winning the battle, Chuck gave Gold the SecretPotion. Just when everything seemed to turn out fine, Eusine suddenly showed up, claiming that he was here to get back the he had sent back in time with Bill's Time Capsule in order to locate a Legendary Pokémon he was looking for. Gold refused to hand Pikachu over, so Chuck declared that the two should have a battle at the Gym to determine who would get to keep Pikachu. In Farewell To Pikachu?!, the battle was conducted between Gold's Croconaw and Eusine's . Thanks to Gold's determination of keeping his friend Pikachu, he was able to encourage Croconaw to push through Hypno's attacks and defeat it with a super effective , winning the battle for him. Not soon after the battle was over, a disaster struck. Black, having overheard Chuck talking about a Legendary Pokémon sealed under a boulder behind the Gym, had decided to move the boulder in order to make the Pokémon his own, only to find out that the sealed Pokémon was a , specifically the Black Tyranitar, an uncontrollable Pokémon that had caused massive chaos around Johto in the past. The Gym was subsequently destroyed by one of Tyranitar's attacks. Trivia * In the games, the Cianwood Gym, the Blackthorn Gym, and the Celadon Gym are the only Gyms that require the use of an HM, as part of a Gym puzzle, in order to progress. Cianwood and Blackthorn's Gyms require in Generation II, while Celadon's requires in all Generations except Generation II. * The Gym guide for the Cianwood Gym is inside the local Pokémon Center rather than the Gym itself, apparently because the Gym Trainers are too uncivilized. * The Veilstone Gym and the Cianwood Gym share the same exterior appearance in the anime. * Chuck has an illegal Sandslash in Round 2 of Pokémon Stadium 2: is an Egg move in , while is a Generation I TM. Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Anemonia City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Orquídea fr:Arène d'Irisia it:Palestra di Fiorlisopoli ja:タンバジム zh:湛藍道館